


serendipity.

by toffeelemon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward First Love, First Date, First Meet, High School AU, M/M, Valentine's Day, alternative universe, brief homophobia mention, brief violence mention, gay stereotypes, super dramatic gays, super gross fluff, teenage, weird ass humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeelemon/pseuds/toffeelemon
Summary: A disruption in his unfortunately boring life, Troye keeps running into the most peculiar and eccentric boy in school leading up to Valentine's Day.Third time's a charm, eh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting after two whole years of the fandom's death! :D Please excuse sentimentally treasured fetus writing and the cliche of Valentine's Day fics. Cute gay teenage romance is my lifelong goal and it's not mine until there's a lab mishap in there :)

Troye liked to get lost in his head a lot, and sometimes even freak his 16 year old self out by falling into spirals of existential pondering. Isn't it scary how we walk past so many different faces everyday and will probably forget 90% of them? Did he walk past a serial killer without knowing it? Or the faithful someone he always daydreamed about? Oh dear he hoped that he didn't miss his Prince Charming because he was too busy on his phone to notice.

The boy sighed and turned his wandering eyes back onto the incredibly boring and confusing calculations, not missing the unimpressed glint from his grumpy Chemistry teacher of a fire breathing, mid-aged ginger woman. She crossed the empty lab to reach where the boy was purposefully avoiding her at the bench furthest away from the front, ungracefully catching her white lab coat on of the table corners, to which Troye had to stifle a chuckle at.

"I'm glad I humour you, Mr. Mellet," the boy immediately went silent as her figure loomed over his unfinished first page of overdue homework, as well as the small doodle the boy had been spending the last ten minutes on. "You can stall your homework all you want but you're not going home before you finish these 30 pages, so choose wisely," her grin was sickly sweet and Troye gulped at the amount of incredibly monotonous chemical equations he had yet to balance, and quickly went back to work. By the rate he was going right now, he might as well miss dinner because there was no way of escaping this witch's wrath and the incomprehensible number theology that awaited him.

Troye really wasn't a bad student, at least he didn't mean to be. However that didn't mean there was no extreme lengths of procrastination behind every last minute essay and the tired eyes shimmering in pretence, which none of the teachers believed, but scoffed and accepted the stack anyways because the homework was handed in in time and that was all that mattered. In fact, the sheets of untouched, pristine white paper in front of him right now was about to face the same fate last night, according to Troye Mellet's very well thought out weekend plans that rarely went with the schedule, if it wasn't for that damn bastard. The hipster didn't mean to get off track, but the minute before he was supposed to get off Tumblr for good and actually start his homework, he found out that someone had dared to steal his painstakingly edited photos and claim as their own, without credit of any sort too. Any other logical teenager probably wouldn't face the same problem, but this was Troye Sivan Mellet who was stuck in this situation; the pretentious and emotional boy who was an art major and wrote tragic poems about his cat's miscarriage, so obviously he wasn't going to let a chance to be dramatic to waste, especially when his joy and pride: his intellectual property on Tumblr was involved. The remainder of the night was spent with him sending anonymous, shady messages to said bastard, refreshing their blog every three minutes in hopes of an answer popping up, whilst live-blogging the entire thrilling experience although quite frankly, nobody gave a damn about his stolen artsy edits, especially the unamused redhead furiously typing away at the front of the room right now.

It probably wasn't worth it, Troye shook his head ruefully as he stared at the monotonous print on the worksheet, his mind muddled with sleep deprivation. This was going to be a long and boring afternoon.

Except that the silence was interrupted when another boy ran into the lab, the rubber soles of his sneakers squeaking along the wooden tiled floor. The woman jumped out of her chair at the noise and furrowed her eyebrows as if ready to murder the intruder. Meanwhile Troye at the back table discreetly hid behind his propped up piece of paper, the corner of his lips turning up mischievously as he anticipated her outburst to unfold. Pupils running in labs was her biggest pet peeve.

However no yelling ever came, much to Troye's disappointment, instead the chestnut-haired boy was told off with fast, incoherent mumbles before he started to briskly pace (not running) the room again, gathering bottles of colourful chemicals off shelves. Troye shrugged to himself, before unwillingly turning back to his very interesting questions about pollution and acid rain.

However Troye Mellet's attention span could only last for so long and sooner or later his eyes wandered to the only interesting thing in the room, in the form of a mysterious boy busying himself with beakers and test tubes at the front of the room. The first thing that really caught Troye's eye was how short he was, and how dangerously close the boy's oversized lab coat's hem was to the floor, his squeaky sneakers threatening to trip over the fabric any minute. Troye couldn't help but giggle to himself. Out loud as well, which he backtracked a moment later, surreptitiously looking out for the fire breathing teacher's presence, before sighing in relief at the relatively empty room. Unfortunately, Troye's object of amusement did hear him though, and was now turning around to acknowledge him with a quizzical eyebrow. Troye cursed to himself as he was caught in the act, debating whether to just pretend as if nothing had happened or redeem himself from laughing at the other boy.

The guilt was eating away Troye so after an unacceptable long period of indecisiveness, he decided to speak up, when the boy had already disregarded his weird behaviour and returned to his experiment. "I'm sorry, I swear I wasn't laughing at you earlier," Troye immediately cringed as soon as the statement rolled off his tongue, it didn't sound convincing even to himself. The boy apparently shared the sentiment as well, pushing his safety googles upwards as he retorted, "Of course you weren't." Troye facepalmed at his social inadequacy when he caught just the slightest of an eye roll from the shorter boy's side profile. For some reason, he had an incomprehensible urge to fix this, although he probably won't cross paths with this stranger again in this big school, however he still felt too protective towards his reputation to let it go. Or maybe he was just making up excuses along the way to stall his literal rocket-science-level overdue homework.

"It's just, you looked really cute with your giant lab coat trailing behind you," Troye opted for his best friend Caspar Lee's tactic: flirting your way out of any situation. However he seemed to have forgot that straight people operate differently and realised it was probably not the best idea seconds afterwards, especially when an unamused and fairly unknown boy was on the receiving end and Troye himself was only comfortably out with a select few. The horror must've been clearly written over his features because after a tense minute of poker face, the boy in the lab coat couldn't help but burst into a cackle, sporting an eye roll again although this time round, they were glimmering in disbelief and the smallest hint of fondness. Troye blushed and awkwardly laughed too, trying not to focus on how ridiculous the boy looked in two pairs of glasses; the safety spectacles over his own black rimmed pair, so that he wouldn't fall into another giggle fit again.

The next 15 minutes was spent in comfortable silence, with the boy at the front pouring various contents of conical flasks into yet another flask, whilst Troye smiled to himself as he penciled in another number, enjoying the company of this eccentric stranger and deciding this afternoon didn't turn out to be as boring as he anticipated after all.

Suddenly , the tranquility was broken when Fifth Harmony was blasted out of nowhere. Troye jumped in his own stool, before looking over to the source of the music, where the boy in the lab coat was leaning against the bench, phone in his hand and a tongue poked out in apology, although he didn't look that sorry at all. Born This Way came up on shuffle next and Troye didn't even try to stifle his loud groan this time as to how stereotypically homosexual this boy's music taste was. The boy only cackled in return, and Troye chuckled again even though nothing particularly funny was really happening because this boy's own laugh was hilarious enough. He literally sounded like a witch musing over her stereotypically evil plans.

His experiment seemed to be on hold as the boy jumped up to sit on the lab bench with no regards to lab safety, despite his double glasses and oversized lab coat. He obviously had nothing better to do than watching the only other living being in the room with interest, to which Troye squirmed under the scrutinising gaze, trying to ignore the attention.

"So, why are you doing an experiment all by yourself after school? Did you miss a class?" Troye asked nonchalantly, eyes still stuck on the diagram he was attempting to draw, before rubbing off the crooked measuring cylinder for the third time round in exasperation.

"Nah, I karate-chopped a test tube into half and spent the rest of class clearing up the mess instead so I have to redo my experiment," he deadpanned in all seriousness as his short legs dangled off the edge of the table and continued to swing sideways as Troye's eyes widened comically. "Wait, you're not joking right?" The boy only shook his head in response, as the ridiculousness of the event hit them both and they bursted into laughter simultaneously, Troye's breathless little giggles and the other boy's lovably obnoxious cackles lacing together and filling the otherwise empty room.

"I can't believe you actually *karate-chopped* a test tube," Troye was basically out of breath as he tried to calm himself down. "Yeah I know right, my hand just fell on top of it and it literally split into half," the boy exclaimed in response, his voice breaking into a squeal, which Troye mused over. Everything about this boy was just so unbelievably funny.

"How about you? You forgot to do your homework?" The boy leaped off the table once they sobered up from all the laughing, stepping towards Troye, intrigued and having nothing better to do. Troye chuckled halfheartedly as the boy towered over his hunched form, peering at the question that he was stuck at. "Nah, I was too busy hunting down someone on Tumblr who stole my edit without my permission," a bizarre sense of pride came over Troye when the boy next to him cackled up at his statement, being overjoyed at the possibility that the strange boy found awkward little Troye even a fraction as humorous as Troye thought the eccentric boy was. "Alright then," he rolled his eyes once again as his thin lips quirked into a small smile, before quipping, "I get it, you're Tumblr famous."

The conversation came to a natural end then, and Troye was unsettled to find the boy still towering over him, a mystical grin haunting him in his peripheral vision when he returned his gaze to the stack of paper before him. "What?" Troye asked in confusion as he tugged the end of his pencil with his teeth, pondering over the boring chemicals on his sheet. The boy in the lab coat simply smirked, before muttering the answer to the question Troye had been stuck on for hours as if it had always been obvious. This time it was Troye's turn to roll his eyes, but he muttered a small "thanks" in defeat anyways as he wrote in the answer, his pen almost stabbing the paper as if it had personally offended him. The boy then proceeded to recite out the answer to every question afterwards, which annoyed Troye to no end, although his pen continued to scribble furiously across page after page and his lips sealed tight. Within no time they went through the entire pile of sheets, Troye's hands dropping into his knees since he didn't know what to do next, and the boy was provoking him with this irritating know-it-all glint in his eyes.

When Troye finally came back to his senses, he began packing up and stacking his homework into a neat pile, walking past the smug boy who poked his tongue out playfully as Troye made his way to leave his homework on the teacher's desk. "Smart ass," Troye snapped back, trying not to ponder over the fact that his eyes might have lingered a millisecond more than he should on the stranger's lips. "You're welcome!" his grin was sarcastically bright as Troye pulled his backpack into place.

Just before he left the room though, Troye couldn't help but turn back to the stranger, a softer expression on his face now as he spoke more genuinely, "Thank you, anyways. By the way, I'm Troye, with an e." The boy's eyes sparkled at the unusual name as he replied, "I'm Tyler," before turning back to his experiment, which very conveniently came back to life at this exact moment and beginning to erupt hazy smoke vigourously. Troye chuckled at the sight once again, before taking this as his cue to leave.

As he stepped out of the lab, he realised how quiet and empty the hallway was, already missing the cheery Britney Spears tune and the sound of Tyler's witch cackle.

-

The second time they ran into each other again, both of them didn't mean to be there. It was a particularly bad day for Troye, he was just minding his own business when people's fucking problems with his sexuality caught up to him and suddenly he was on the floor and maybe some of his books were knocked out of his arms and he might have lost count as to how many blows did the side of his ribs suffer.

Anyways, he was currently in the nurse's office, pushing an ice pack into his side as he tried his hardest not to wince, willing himself to be as strong as he was on the inside because boy, was he furious. Troye wasn't even offended by the homophobic bullying, he was just undeniably angry about it, as he muttered curses and his revenge plan under his breath, ignoring the fact how he was a wimp and probably wouldn't act on it.

His seething session was cut short when another arrival propped onto the chair opposite him. Troye looked up to find Tyler with both of his hands awkwardly placed on his knee, one of them more significantly bruised and bloody than the other, as the boy very calmly informed the nurse that he suspected some broken bones in his fingers, to which the nurse began rambling on about the abundance of fights the boys manage to get themselves into.

Tyler was pleased to find someone in his company, and kept his cool facade as he stared straight at Troye with an amiable smile, however broke into a wince as the nurse unsympathetically twisted his crooked fingers back into place. Troye couldn't help but break into a sadistic giggle as Tyler's faux neutral expression came crumbling down, but he grew more concerned when Tyler began gritting his teeth, his doe eyes shooting a million silent questions at Tyler. Once his fingers returned to where they should be though, Tyler's usual smile came back to place as he tried to reassure the boy, to which Troye returned a small tug of his lips when the other's eyes began questioning Troye's own injury.

The nurse made the both of them sit with their own ice packs before retreating to his own peace again, leaving the two boys to look at each other with amusement. Troye was the first to speak up when the silence was finally broken, "Wow you are one aggressive guy aren't you? Who did you karate chop this time?" Troye's prior grudges began to dissipate as he chose to regard this situation with his dark humour.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at the reference, but managed a small chuckle nonetheless, before switching back to a serious mood again, leaning forward in his plastic chair as much as his immobility would allow, before he snarled, "You know that new senior guy? The one with the spikey hair? Well turns out he's one homophobic pig, and I cannot and will not tolerate people calling me... things, so yeah, I karate chopped him." Tyler's grin was sickly sweet as the sarcasm flowed like a river.

Troye began to laugh in disbelief. Tyler cocked his head to the side as he observed the boy across him in confusion, and Troye's laughter was halted when he winced at the pull at his sides, before speaking to Tyler with mirth glinting in his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you did then, because guess who did this to me," his grin was wide as he motioned to the fading patch of blue and black on his exposed skin, to which Tyler briefly expressed worry for, and Troye rolling his eyes to dismiss it, before both of them breaking out into giggles at their sweet revenge. Tyler's cackle was loud and rang throughout the room, as always, whereas Troye's giggles were delicate and soft as he paid attention not to move a muscle anywhere near the growing bruise on his waist.

Troye winced in pain as he tested out the tiniest of movements of his torso, before announcing viciously, "I'm not a horrible person really, but I hope you did beat that guy's ass real hard." "Of course I did, in all my 5-feet-tall awesomeness," Tyler replied in full sarcasm as Troye rolled his eyes fondly.

"I really need to stop rolling my eyes so much, your weird habit is contagious," Troye stated offhandedly as he prepared to return to class, pulling his rolled up shirt down and pretending to be oblivious about Tyler's eyes trailing over his exposed middle.

"Nah, I think it suits you, it's cute," Tyler smirked casually as a blush began to creep onto Troye's usually pale complexion, and Troye cursed Tyler under his breath when he almost walked into the doorway seconds later.

"Bye Troye boy!" Tyler's annoyingly bright voice travelled through the hallway as Troye smiled to himself in annoyance, trying his best to not roll his eyes adoringly again.

-

The third time was completely intentional, Troye trying to calm his nerves as the line in front of him grew shorter and shorter. Finally he reached the makeshift stall in the playground as the familiar voice recited the line, "Happy Valentine's Day! Do you want to buy a rose for your Valentine? All profits go to the Trevor Project, a charity that supports LGBTQ youth... oh hi," Tyler's chirpy salesperson voice died in his throat as he looked up to recognise the blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hi Troye," his public voice was switched to a softer one after Tyler had composed himself, his polite grin just growing for a bit more as he tried his customer service routine again. "You wanted to buy a rose? Do you have someone in mind that you want to send it to? We deliver as well," Tyler added as he pulled out one of his homemade cards, with wonkily drawn hearts and rainbows in the corner and Troye had trouble holding back a smile because Tyler was just so unbelievably sweet and cute and good.

"Yeah, actually," Troye answered timidly as he gulped, and Tyler's eyes seemed to dim at the information that Troye had someone he was interested in, but kept his inviting grin anyways as he avoided the cerulean orbs and starting heading the card instead.

"And to whom do I address this to?" although Tyler's voice still sounded cheerful, there was an unmissable cold edge hidden in it, and Troye mused to himself at how well his plan was going. "Tyler from the GSA, please," Troye's kept his features straight as he watched Tyler blink rapidly in disbelief, before breaking into a giant grin, too astonished to finish writing his card. He looked up to confirm what he had heard, not believing his ears and found Troye smiling a million suns above him. Tyler let out a breathless giggle, the blood rushing from his cheeks to the tip of his ears, before turning back to his card with a bashful smile, gently shaking his head in disbelief.

"And where do you want it delivered to?" Tyler winked at him as he asked, a hint for them to meet up after his flower sale, and Troye's eyes glinted mischievously as he acted as if he was in deep thought. "How about the place where you karate chopped a test tube?"

-

After raising over $300 for Trevor Project and being very pleased with himself, Tyler trekked the stairs to deliver the last bunch of roses for the day, scared yet excited. The hallway was empty like the day when they had to stay behind at school, and Tyler's heartbeat drummed in his ears as the faint humming at the end of the corridor grew clearer.

"Roses for Troye's Valentine?" Tyler's usual confidence dissolved as soon as he started to speak, his voice going squeaky and Troye broke the tense atmosphere by giggling at Tyler's adorable trait, which earned him a playful swat.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Troye's grin was wide and his eyes were shimmering in the late afternoon sun as he reached up to grab Tyler's smaller palms in his, which were still clutching at the flowers. Tyler looked up at him expectantly, as if Troye knew all the secrets to the universe. Troye however was tongue tied.

"Umm, I knew what I was gonna say..." Troye trailed off as he stared at the floor bashfully, although his intentions were already pretty clear by this point. Tyler simply couldn't keep his eyes off the boy before him as he laughed at his helplessness, although no malice was present in his atypically soft cackle. Even though Troye was taller than him, he was so shy and quiet and cute and awkward but also so unpredictable, he was just such a rare gem that Tyler wanted to keep forever and make sure he never got out of sight.

This time it was Tyler's turn to make a move when he tip toed to Troye's height and reached in to peck him on the lips on impulse. It was awkward and messy, as their intertwined hands were still stuck in between them and Troye's nose nudged at Tyler's glasses, but they bursted into giggles in all Tyler and Troye fashion a second later and everything was perfect. Troye hid his face in his palms in embarrassment as Tyler cackled at their failure, although he was as read as a tomato himself too.

"Shut up," Troye rolled his eyes with all the admiration in the world when Tyler wouldn't cease laughing a moment later, learning his lesson as he held one of Tyler's hands in each of his, before pulling him in for another kiss. It was sweet and close-lipped as they refused to stop smiling, Troye looking into Tyler's eyes and vice versa as if they couldn't get enough of capturing each other. This kiss was more intimate than the first one and when they break away, the joy was silent and the words were unspoken, as they swung their locked fingers in between them, watching the stray rose petals fall to the ground. They smiled so hard their faces were almost hurting, but Tyler and Troye didn't care because they were just over the moon.

"Wait, shouldn't you take me out on a date first?" Troye quipped as they left the science corridor hand in hand, with Tyler idiotically admiring his own bunch of flowers. "Chipotle it is then!" Tyler announced excitedly as he swung Troye's palm free and raced out of the building, impatient for Troye to follow. Troye laughed at his newly acquired boyfriend's antics and rolled his eyes again, before breathlessly muttering to himself, "You're unbelievable."

-

Troye often pondered how many opportunities he had missed, and will continue to miss, as he crossed paths with hundreds of nameless strangers everyday. However, it no longer scares him anymore, because at least Tyler Oakley was the one shooting star that he had managed to catch, and that was more than enough for Troye, since he is the brightest thing in the universe.


End file.
